cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Penguin 2 Part 2
Part 2. When Celestia and Rookie are banished to the moon, they meet Canni Soda who helps them get back to Equestria. Meanwhile, Hone783 and Mr Cow2 face Peng Waqas two-on-one...er...two. Transcript We start on the moon where we left off. Rookie is just terrified. *Rookie: No. No, no, no, no, no, no! NO!!! *Celestia:It`s too late Rookie.We're here on the moon.We failed.We let every pony down.W-We lost. *Rookie:I never admit deafeat!I don`t stop when I`m tired!I STOP WHEN I`M DONE!!! *Celestia:Look around you Rookie.There's no way home.No way to deafeat her.No way to live.Were stuck here.You`ll be dead and I`ll never get a taste of freedom. *Rookie:But there must be SOME way! *Celestia:Don`t you understand!There is no way!We're stuck on the moon forever and theres no way out of this problem! *Rookie:Didn`t I once tell you to never give up? *Celestia:But- *Rookie:Shut up!No buts!You should be the mature one here Celestia!You don`t deserve that crown (whacks off her crown)!The only reason that your a princess anyway is your just part of the stupid royal family!Life would of been better if you just let Nightmare Moon take over!!!It`s YOUR fault were here and YOUR fault we have Chrysalis!!!!!EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hits Celestia with his fake flipper) *Celestia:THAT`S IT!!!!!(Celestia dogpiles onto Rookie.They then get into a frenzy brawl until they land in a crator.Suddenly,a shadow.They gasp.The shadow is a normal pony) *Canni:Why hello there! Rookie and Celestia both share a look. *Rookie:Who are you? *Canni:I'm Canni!Canni Soda!Pleased to meet you!Come with me.You can stay with me. Celestia and Rookie growl at each-other like two dogs on the side of a fence.Theme song plays and we see Canni,Celestia and Rookie siting in a circle. *Canni:I was banished here because I wrote a letter of hatred to- *Celestia:Yes,I know.Me. *Rookie:Shut up Celestia! *Celestia:I thought Mr Cow2 had a bad temper! *Canni:Who? *Rookie:Brown penguin, bad attitude. *Canni: So, a friend of yours? *Rookie:More like freindly rivals. *Celestia:(sigh)Were doomed till the end of the moon`s days.(cries silently in her hoofs) *Canni:Should you comfort your freind over there? *Rookie:She is NOT my freind!And she never will be! *Canni:Gee that's harsh! *Rookie: It's supposed to be!Now I gotta wait until I die in this wasteland. *Canni:Wasteland?I think not!This place is all so cozy and great.It has some awesome sights like craters and a launch pad.Not to mention the cheese. *Celestia:Wait,what? *Canni: The cheese.The cheese here is great!It takes a while to brush the dust off but it`s real delicious and healthy! *Celestia:No !Launching Pad? *Canni:Yeah.The last pony here was trying to build a rocket to get back to earth.He managed to make the launching pad,but he passed away before he could finish the rocket. *Celestia:How long do you think it would take to finish it? *Canni: I don`t know.Maybe three months? *Celestia:Three months!? But we need to get there NOW!!! *Canni:Well,nagging will get us nowhere. *Celestia:*sigh*Can you at least take it to us? *Canni:Sure.Come with me!I have cheese!(holds up moon cheese)Hay,that rhymes! *Celestia:Mind if i save some for Cadance? *Rookie:My Cadance or your Cadance? Oh wait, YOU'RE TOO DUMB TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE! (whacks Celestia) *Canni:Hey, hey. Calm down. *Rookie:WHY SHOULD I? (slaps Canni and takes out a cup of lemonade) I was going to drink this BUT I'M NOT THIRSTY ANYMORE! (pours lemonade all over Celestia) *Celestia: And his penguin dimension seemed so nice!Rookie,look.I apolojize.It was my fault were in this mess.I deserve being whacked and having lemonade spilled all over me.But listen,we must work together t- *Rookie:Whoah,we? We? You know what? Take youe "we" somewhere else, because there is no "we" anymore! (turns away) *Celestia (tear in eye): I`m sorry. (leaves) We cut to the launching pad with a almost completed rocket ship. *Canni: Here it is. *Celestia:It seems almost done! If we could just find some parts we could use like destroyed satalites or other sources of metal,we could probably finish it in no time! *Canni:Great idea!Wheres the green guy? *Celestia:Rookie?Um,he`s not coming. *Canni:Oh.Sorry to hear that.But,let`s get going.It`ll take a while to get the ship fixed up. Titlecard pops up saying "A while later" while This Song (31:07) plays. *Canni: Were done Come on!Let`s go!Hopefully it dosen`t break into a million pices while we fly so were stranded in space for the rest of our lifes and we expand due to no air in space and expolde,but that won`t happen I hope.Come on! (walks off-screen) *Celestia (nervous laugh and smile): I hate my life! We transition to Hone783,Mr Cow2 and Peng Waquas.They walk up a hill to Chrysalises lair. *Hone783:Why would you do that!? *Peng Waqus:Believe me.I didn`t.There was just something verry personal i had to do. *Mr Cow2:What?Banish two people to the moon?How is THAT personal? They all walk in.Chyrsalis and Peng Waqus walk up to eachother. *Chyrsalis:Are they gone? *Peng Waqus:Yeah.Now give me what`s mine! *Chyrsalis:Here.(She hands him a small blue box.He opens it up.We see an un-finished looking contraption)It`s getting hard to look at anyway.Now with the two heros gone,I can take other Equestria!Muhahahahahaha!!! *Hone783:What give Chy? *Mr Cow2:Not cool! *Chyrsalis:Why would you disobey me?You already love me! *Hone783:What? *Mr Cow2:She must be ploting something.Just hold your breath for 10 seconds and drink a cup of warm water. *Hone783:That`s hiccups. *Chyrsalis:Such a smart one.You can go first.(Chyrsalis starts to pefrom a spell.Hone783 is hit.He faints) *Mr Cow2:No!What did you do to him!?Are you hurt!? *Hone783:I`m fine.I`m perfectly-WHOA MAMA!!! Hone783 looks at Chyrsalis.A slow jam plays in the backround.Hone783 sees in the future that they get married,have a honeymoon,get pregnent,start a family and grow old together. *Hone783:Hello Beautiful! *Mr Cow2:Beautiful?She`s ugly as Rookie`s halloween coustume!(a beam hits Mr Cow2.He two falls in love with Chyrsalis)And as beautiful as Cadence`s prom dresss! *Chyrsalis:Muhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!!! TBC Category:Movies